A Day In the Life of a PreSchooler
by Lucien Dawn
Summary: Ehrm... crossovers for everyone! ^_~ What happens if... Lorenta-sensei is teaching a clas of 15-50+ kindergarteners? Lot's of random insanity thrown in! R&R please!


"A Day In the Life of a Pre-Schooler"  
  
Fanfiction: Yami no Matsuei, Saiyuki, Valkyrie Profile, Galaxy Angel (mixed. *sigh* this is starting to become a habit) Authoress: ~aoi-chan~  
  
Disclaimer: *weeps* I don't own ANY of the trademarks so if you would like to buy them for me. *sigh* Never mind.  
  
Note: There are excerpts from other anime/s [characters]. Watari is from YNM. Sanzo from Saiyuki, Lorenta from VP, and Lanfa from GA. I'm just borrowing the characters (Without permission of course! As if anybody ever asks nowadays.) and, if you don't enjoy the story, then I will personally visit you tonight and strangle you to death! (Gomena minna-san!) Enjoy, minna-san! ^_~  
  
Lorenta-sensei entered the classroom. It was her first day on the job and her students seemed to be.well.weird. They were all retained in kindergarten. Watari, for drawing pictures so ugly (gomen to Watari fans! . I love his accent but.), Sanzo, for killing his former teacher, *Lorenta sweatdrops* and Lanfa, for being a stuck-up. (Actually, she just stole her teacher's make-up that he, [gay] retained her. That was the way it was until now.  
  
"Class, please settle down." Lorenta ordered, cowering a bit.  
  
Sanzo shot her a mean glare, 'Shut up! I'm gonn'a shoot you! Ba~ka~ saru!'  
  
Lorenta stood stiff for a moment, ".Sanzo-san!? I do not tolerate such madness in class!!!"  
  
Sanzo did not mind her and continued sucking his thumb. Lanfa was doing her nails.  
  
"Ohhh~! Hot pink is sooo cute! I heard it's the new fad." Lanfa gushed.  
  
Lorenta blew a strand of hair from her face and stared at Lanfa, "Lanfa- san!!? Please stop that!!!"  
  
Lanfa shifted uncomfortably in her small seat, and took at look at her nails. She then looked at Lorenta annoyed, "Look! You messed up my nails! Jeez! Get a life! Stupid teacher!"  
  
Lorenta sighed and decided to try her luck with Watari.  
  
Watari was drawing stick people and 'breathing life' into them. The figures all stood up and danced. Watari clasped his hands joyfully, 'Aww! How cute!!!'  
  
Lorenta cocked her head forward. "Yutaka-san, please stop that, we are about to begin the lesson!"  
  
Watari did not mind her. He was drawing more stick people. "From paper, I shall build a nation! You shall overthrow the people on earth! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Watari got carried away playing.  
  
Lorenta took a step back, surprised at her student's sudden outburst, 'Watari-san! Please do not say such plans of world domination in class! You're going to influence your classmates!"  
  
Watari turned into an *er.* owl and cried, "WAAAH!!! Yutaka-chan is baaaaad! WAAAH!!!"  
  
Lorenta sighed. She hated being a teacher. She wondered why she ever picked this job, 'Class. nap time!'  
  
Sanzo looked up at her, 'What do you care, you moron!'  
  
Lanfa twirled her hair, "Um. I'm not sleepy right now. Lah! I'm gonn'a use the time to call up my friend! Now~ do you mind!? *tugs at her cellphone, then dials a number*  
  
Watari was still drawing pretty pictures, "Yeah. I'm getting sleepy! Sing me a lullaby!"  
  
Lorenta fidgeted, 'There once was there a naughty kid, that I hated~! I hated him so much that I had him castrated~.'  
  
After a few hours of endless lullabies and stories, Watari fell asleep. Two more to go, "Sanzo, want to hear a bedtime story?"  
  
Sanzo smirked at her, "I'm too old for that! *points gun at Lorenta's face* Give me all your money!" Lorenta shivered a little before regaining her composure.  
  
"NO! I shall send you to the quite corner!!!"  
  
"Yeah? Try me!" Sanzo replied coolly, preparing to pull the trigger.  
  
Just then - Sanzo fell over dead.  
  
Lorenta looked a bit relieved, but surprised. "Wha-!? Why did he die!?"  
  
Sanzo rolled sideways, "Stupid! I'm not dead! I just ran out of bullets! This is your lucky day, but I'm warning you."  
  
Lorenta-sensei looked afraid, Why do all these thins keep happening to me!?  
  
~*Lanfa's desk*~  
  
Lanfa was chatting on the phone, admiring her polished nails.  
  
"Hey Forte! Do you know how stupid our new teacher is!? She is such a pushover!"  
  
Lorenta coughed, 'Ahem. It's bad to insult your authority and it's nap time!  
  
Lanfa threw a glare at her ad pushed her away, "Oh ~ stop being suuuuch a jerk!"  
  
Lorenta returned he glare with another glare that would challenge my *cough.so, ours Hisoka after all has all his love left to give!* dear Hisoka's ice-cool glare. "Do you want me to retain you - again?!"  
  
Lanfa looked calm. "So. what else is new!" She was now buffing her nails casually admiring them. File. File. File.  
  
"You asked for it, little missy! Now prepare to experience ULTIMATE boredom!"  
  
Lanfa sighed. "Whatever it is, ya' old hag, I'm not interested!"  
  
Lorenta put her hand to her head for a moment before gulping down a truckload worth of aspirin.  
  
"Here is my life story! Once upon a time - my father worked as a canal- cleaner, otherwise dealing with the complicated branch of Trigonometry! My mother was a laundry woman, who knew Physics sooo damn good! They had *xxx* [ pardon me please people! =( ] and thus, they produced me! I was sooo smart when I was a baby and then IT got into my head. I started to study and landed this stupid job as a teacher for you stinking brats! Then - I seduced a 3 year old into. having. [Pardon me again! Please!!! *bows* Gomena!!!] intercourse with me. After that - I killed him and his parents never knew! In fact ~ I've killed every damn student that I had and I'm on parole right now and I've just escaped from a pretty white padded room! And if you don't listen to me - I'm gonna make sure that this will be your last day. EVER!!!" Lorenta yelled. She wiped the perspiration off her face from all the 'thrill' of telling her 'life story'.  
  
'Liar!', Lanfa shouted back, still calm.  
  
"Alright! My father was working for NASA [people of NASA, forgive me!!!!!! All legal disclaimers still apply =( ] when he was a stupid female dog [please don't take it literally. sorry for using an almost swear word ^^;]. My mother. My father, being the male offspring of a female dog that he is, married her, and had you know. with her, and thus, I was born in this miserly world! But I wasn't lying about the 3 year old boy! And the padded room!"  
  
Lanfa fell asleep from boredom. Her phone was vibrating. A call.  
  
Forte's voice was heard through the. uh, whatever you call the place where you speak [I think it's called receiver ^^; correct me if I'm wrong.which I know I' am.], "Hello? Hello!?" Click.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nee. I'm finally finished! Please be gentle on reviewing since I'm new at writing ficcys! R&R [Read and Review] please! I'm so sorry for being mean with Lorenta, well, she did expel Lezard-sama after all! And that is totally unacceptable! *calms down* Anyway, I have a sequel in mind. but you may not like this story so I need your reviews if I should still continue this or not. One last note though, if you're an otaku (anime fan) you should recognize the names that I had mentioned in my story, even if there's a bit OOC-ness. If you have problems following the storyline, then please let me know so that I'll change all the characters into some kind of VP parody. ^^; That's all, domo arigato! Smile!!! ^_~ 


End file.
